


Never Going Home

by Wingardium_levi00sa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, marauders - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingardium_levi00sa/pseuds/Wingardium_levi00sa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a multi chapter fic about the marauder's time at Hogwarts. Each chapter is told from a different point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Going Home

Chapter 1 ~ Peter

"Peter I expect you downstairs and ready in no more that five minutes or you will be late!" A shrill voice wailed up the stairs. Peter sat bolt up right in bed, startled out of his slumber by his mothers voice. Late for what? He wondered. His eyes began to adjust to the dim light in his room. In the middle, surrounded by various toys and articles of clothing was a large wooden chest. "Oh." He whispered. Today was the day he began his first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He sprung out of his bed with more agility than you would expect of a boy his size. It wasn't that he thought himself fat, rather he just thought his mother a spectacular cook. "Coming Mum!" he hollered while simultaneously pulling a muggle shirt over his head. He packed his school robes in his bag to take on the train so he could change before they arrived. The last thing to go into his satchel was a large leather-bound sketch book and a bag full of colored pencils. It had been a gift from his mothers sister shortly before she moved to America with her husband. After he looked around his room once more just to make sure there was nothing else he would need immediately at school, he raced down the stairs to eat his last home-cooked meal for about three months. 

"I gowing ta miss dis." Said Peter with his mouth filled with a muffin. 

"Peter, darling, don't talk with your mouthful it's very rude." His mother corrected from the kitchen. He washed down the last of his muffin with a large gulp of iced pumpkin juice. 

"I said, I'm going to miss this. I'm sure nothing they have at school will compare to your food, Mum." He said sounding upset.   
His father chuckled from behind today's issue of The Daily Prophet. "Your mothers a good cook, son, but after the welcoming feast I'm sure you'll not be left wanting." He put down the paper and glanced at his pocket watch. "And if you ever want to make it to that feast, you'll need to skip out on a third helping of eggs and go make sure your trunk is packed." Peter shoved one more bite of eggs into his mouth then pushed his chair back from the table and went to give his mother a hug. "Don't listen to dad, I'm still convinced your the best cook in the world." He whispered as she squeezed him tight. She pressed a kiss onto the top of his head then pulled back to look at him. "Thank you, love." Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears and she dried them on her apron before they could spill over onto her cheeks. "Now run along because your father is right. You don't want to miss the train."   
Peter didn't need to be told a third time. He turned and hurried up to his room, remembering he had forgotten to put his wizards chess set in his trunk. He grabbed his satchel and laced up his shoes. Then double checked his wand was in his bag. This was it. He was ready. For the first time he would really be leaving his home and his parents. He glanced at the picture of him, his mother, his father and his aunt. They smiled and waved at him from the sofa in his living room. Baby Peter crawled across the lap of his aunt and reached up with a chubby fist to pull at one of her curls. He missed his aunt, and he would miss his parents, but he was going to Hogwarts! His whole life had been leading up to this point, and even though the prospect of not knowing anyone terrified him, he couldn't wait. He was drawn out of his thoughts by a knock on his bedroom door. "Peter it's time to go I've come for your trunk." His father said. "Just a moment!" Peter said. He slipped the photo into his trunk and latched it shut. "Okay, I'm ready."   
His father came in, and using magic, levitated his trunk down the stairs. Peter followed him. His mother met them at the bottom of the stairs with bundles in her arms. "Darling, these are sandwiches and biscuits in case you get hungry on the train. Here, I'll put them in your satchel." His father had charmed his bag months ago to make it bigger on the inside, and all the bundles fit with room to spare.   
"Alright." His mother said stepping back to take one more look at him. "My beautiful boy is growing up!" Now there was nothing she could do to keep her tears at bay. They glistened down her face as she smiled at her only son. "There there Marjorie, you'll see him again come the holidays. And now with all your free time you can spend it learning new recipes so that our Christmas feast will top the one at Hogwarts." Peter's father put a comforting arm around her shoulder and winked at Peter. His mum outstretched her arms and pulled Peter into a warm, loving family hug. Yes, Peter would miss this, but his whole life was about to get much more interesting and he couldn't wait. With one last squeeze he pulled away from his parents.   
"I love you guys, but I don't want to miss the train!"   
His mum chuckled and his father put his arm around him once more.   
"You're right son, okay hold your mothers hand and I'll get your trunk."   
The three of them stood there, connected. His father looked at Peter and said,  
"Well, here we go."  
And with a loud pop the three of them vanished from the living room.   
Peter felt his head spin as his lungs squeezed tighter and tighter. Just as he thought he was going to choke, King's Cross Station began to swirl into view.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is chapter one. I thought it would be interesting to start with Peter because I think people tend to try to ignore his existence because of what he ends up doing. But I think it's important to remember he wasn't always that way, and that it would be interesting to try to write him as a real person and not just some idiot who tags along and ultimately ends up killing his best friend. So, enough rambling.  
> If you read and enjoyed this chapter please let me know for motivation to write another. I'll keep writing, but it would be nice to know if anyone actually likes it.   
> Thanks!


End file.
